Anything At All
by SkylarCraze
Summary: Once upon a time, lived a bronze-haired girl and her wolf. This is the beautiful story of their happiness and their love. Cullen Family Included. Imprinting. Post-Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislclaimer:**

**The characters are still Smeyers. But not for long. ;)**

**Joking.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Numero Uno<strong>_

_-1 year after Renesmee was born-  
><em>

We were alone at home.

Just me and my baby.

_Nessie._

Okay, so she's not my baby.

But, to me, Nessie is everything. Nessie is the sound, the sight, the fright, the night, the day…I could go on and on.

She was in my arms, softly sighing, not sleeping, just resting. She shifted and snuggled closer to me and my heart swelled every time like the sap I am. I was smiling alone, in the dark, with a baby in my arms.

_Pedophile-like behavior, I know_.

But, honestly, with Ness, its nothing but love. Love for her and her every need. She was my gift, my precious, precious gift.

And holding her in my arms, with nothing but the glow of the moonlight, I know that more than ever.

Bells and Dadzilla have gone out, along with Blondie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Hunting, probably. It's probably the first time since Alice and Jasper moved to Europe that they've left me alone with Nessie. Dadzilla is crazy about protecting the baby girl.

I agree whole heartedly, even though his protective methods can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

But Ness is worth it. She's worth every back ache, every bruise, everything.

'Cause installing that new security alarm _was_ stupid. I mean, we're all very immortal, very supernatural beings with very high hearing levels and we _never_ leave Nessie completely alone.

But I digress.

In the pale moonlight, sitting on the couch, I'm consumed by how much this little girl means to me. I hold her in my arms as she naps. She's physically about 3 and a ½ now but I can't help but baby her. And she hates to sleep alone, so who I am to deny her anything?

Nessie reaches out and her tiny fist clutches my ring finger. She squeezes it and sighs, relaxing further, and shifting again. I looked down and beam at her, but try not to shake her out of her sleepy state.

Again, I feel it. The fluttery, warm, blissful feeling. The one where I'm like the girly papa bear who cherishes these little moments where he can just _feel_ his love for his little cub. Because, right now, that's what Nessie is to me. My cub.

I think I might've even called her that once.

Again, digressing.

The beautiful toddler shifts again, this time rolling over so that only her head is on my lap and she's curled up around my hand, that she clutches so dearly.

I think I just about died of love overload.

_Pussy._

Whatever.

Nessie was asleep by now. I scoop her up and began walking up the stairs, but hearing the little creaks, she stirs. Touching her pudgy palm to my face, she asks: _'Where are momma and daddy?'_

I smile gently at hear and murmur, "Out hunting. No worries."

She nods a little against my shoulder but that leads her to lolling her head against it in her sleep. She's so tired. I guess that would happen when she spent most of the day relentlessly coloring and drawing everything she could get her hands on, including my face. And Esme's antique China.

_Crazy, adorable tyke._

I climb up to the third floor, where Nessie's second bedroom is. I gently lay her down on the bed and try and step away, but she whimpers, so I just sit down next to the bed and let her curl up around my hand and stare at her in wonder.

I can't deny her anything.

I sit there for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a new story. Don't expect it to hurry itself into completion, 'cauz it won't. I've got another story I'm working on and another personal one after that. <strong>

**Anyway, leave me some love…or hate…anything at all, actually.**

**- Sky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Still don't own the T-double u-eye-light. I only own the pleasure I get from writing about an adorable bronze-haired girly and her wolf.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Deux<strong>_

_-on Renesmee's official 2__nd__ birthday__-_

It's Renesmee's birthday today. She seems especially girly and giggly, flitting around the house with me chasing after her, singing happy birthday to herself.

She's physically about six years old now and she's the smartest, cutest kid in the world.

_Of course, I may or may not be a little biased because of a certain wolfy attachment to her._

I'd been chasing her all morning, trying to hug her hello, but she just giggled at me and told me she was too old for hugs now. We were all in the kitchen when the conversation took place.

"Really?" My eyebrows rose. "I'm not so sure, Ness. Maybe one more hug will change your mind?"

I move forward, ready to pounce on her with my hug-tastic body.

"No, no, Jakey," she shook her head but was giggling madly, "I'm too _old_ now. You have to hug Rosie now."

She laughed like a maniac like this, the adorably evil little kid she is.

My eyes met Blondie's, who's sitting on a barstool in the kitchen. I gave her a loopy grin at her and hold out my arms. Rosalie snorted and whipped her hair back with a swish, nose high in the air.

"I'm not touching you, mutt," she said snootily. "Let alone hugging you."

My pout is now evident. "See, Ness?" I say sadly. "Nobody wants to hug me."

Nessie, for a moment, looks at me with big sad brown eyes, her mouth slightly open and her little body inching to me. I know she'll hug me now; she's just nurturing and sweet like that.

But, obviously she's been hanging out with Alice too much, because, in a snap moment, she changes route, giving me a devilish smirk.

"Sorry, Jakey," she says, with a nonchalant shrug. "I'm just a big girl now."

I smile softly at her for a moment, thinking of how quickly time has passed since this beautiful little girl was born. I can't even remember my life, that pain, before. I just remember seeing her and everything being okay.

"Well that you are," I sigh, looking defeated.

For a moment, her expression falls. She had wanted me to continue begging her for hugs and chasing after her. Which I would do. But I can't let her have all the fun now, can I?

So, when Nessie loses her focus for a moment, I launch myself at her.

She lets out a high-pitched squeal of delight but, because she's so damn fast (I guess she got it from Edward), she slips away and the chase begins.

Her giggles and laughter continues as I chase her around the living room and up the stairs. I can't help but laugh, too.

We pass by an amused Edward and Bella, in the foyer, and I manage to shoot them a grin. Emmett and Jasper are in a room we pass by, arguing about some video game, and Emmett yells out:

"Mutt! First you want my woman, now you go after my niece? Do you WANT a piece of the Emmster?"

_Only you, Emmett, would refer to yourself in such a way._

But I just let out a laugh and keep on chasing Nessie. We're winding up the third round of stairs and I pretend to huff and puff and be out of breath.

"Okay, Ness," I say between my fake-huffing, "You….win. I'm…just…so…tired."

Nessie stops some twelve steps ahead of me, looking down at my form, her hair hanging perfectly around her angelic face. She skips down merrily and pats my stomach (because that's the highest she can reach of me) gently.

"It's okay, Jakey," she smiles, "I was only kidding."

My eyes widen with an acted surprise and I stop the huffing/puffing (wolf pun very much intended).

"No. Way," I say in awe.

Nessie just giggles and jumps up onto my arm and, like the monkey she is, manages to somehow find her way onto my back, arms wound tightly around my neck. I realize this is her hugging me.

My smile is infectious and soon, we're giggling again and laughing and going downstairs, where I remember Esme made the best cake ever for Ness: like 4 feet tall, made totally out of strawberry and vanilla flavors (Nessie's favorites), complete with a very fine chorus of _"Happy Birthday, Renesmee!"_.

And, when Ness caused a food fight with the leftovers, that almost made Blondie cry, I felt like it just couldn't get any better than this.

Little did I know, the years to come would be just as insane and just as fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter finito! Try and review, pretty pleaseseseseses? It would make me very happy. Plus, this is all prologue stuff. I'm gonna start with the REAL lovey-dovey funny shizzle later.<strong>

**Review and recommend anything you might want in coming chapters!**

**Thanks you. (-:**

**- Sky.**


End file.
